


Space Chills

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aka - Space Chills, Cuddles, Fevers, Fluff, Lance takes care of Keith, M/M, Red is a caring lion, Small kisses, sick!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: "Keith!" Lance moved in front of Keith, cupping his face. Keith groaned, eyebrows furrowing. His face was red and sweaty, hot through the fabric of Lance's suit. "Oh, Keith... He's sick, guys. I'll bring him out."





	Space Chills

Keith didn't notice something was wrong till training after breakfast. He was in the middle of sparring with Lance when his head became very dizzy. In the five seconds he couldn't locate Lance correctly, Lance had grabbed his wrist and spun him around, forcing him onto his knees with his arm pinned behind him painfully. 

"Woah! Good job, Lance!" Shiro clapped, signalling for Lance to let go. Keith grunted, chuckling. "About time you beat me." 

"Oh, shut it," Lance held out a hand, helping Keith to his feet. Lance smiled and pulled him closer, planting a kiss on his lips. "I get a reward, right?" 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that's it. We're training." 

Lance pouted. Before Keith could turn away, Lance pulled him close again, lips by his ear. "Then I'll just get it tonight." 

Shiro ended up asking why Keith was so red in the face. 

The second time Keith felt off was the next morning when he woke up. He felt extremely hot in between Lance's chest and arms. He didn't think much of it and just rolled out from between them. His head spun and pounded roughly, making him groan and close his eyes. 

"Hmm.." Lance shifted onto his stomach, his breathing staying soft and slow. Keith rubbed his head and sighed, turning and draping an arm over Lance instead. 

The third time was probably the worst time. Keith had been noticing how hot it was and how slow his movements were. He didn't want to think much of it, believing it would pass. 

However, during a mission to save some abandoned aliens on a failing planet, Keith began to feel tired and even more hot. He was sweating in his armor, trying to figure out how to make it cooler in the Red Lion. 

Then it just got worse. A Galra fleet took this chance to locate Voltron and attack. The Lions were up and fighting while the castle formed a barrier, shooting at the main ship. Keith aimed to attack the smaller ships, helping Shiro and Hunk out since they were being followed by them while they were destroying the ion canon.

"Keith, what are you doing?!" Keith shook his head, looking forward. He frowned, finding nothing wrong. Then he noticed the Galra ship he was flying right for. His mind didn't have time to function a move, his body limp in his seat. Red rumbled and turned on her blasters, slowing to a stop beside the ship. Before the ion canon could hit her, she flew up and over the ship, circling the area. 

Keith shook his head, gripping the handles. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.." Red rumbled softly, the controls being jerked out of his hands. "Red, what.." he trailed off, feeling a light pressure around him. It felt like he was being hugged. 

"Keith? What's going on?" Shiro's voice popped up. Keith groaned, tilting his head back. He felt like he couldn't breathe with his helmet on. It was off in seconds, his head spinning. 

Red lowered the lights in the cockpit, the pressure around him comforting. It almost felt like Lance was holding him. His bangs stuck to his forehead, his chest moving fast as he breathed heavily. 

The battle didn't last long, luckily. Lance kept his eye on Red, noticing she wasn't shooting at anything unless they came for her. He flew Blue towards Red, trying to contact Keith. Red growled lowly, taking off for the castle. 

"Allura, something's wrong," Lance said once Blue landed, taking off out of the cockpit. He sprinted for Red's hangar, feeling worry tug at him.

"I lost connection with Keith," Allura said through the comms. "I'll be down there in a tick." 

Lance opened the doors to Red's hangar, finding her standing there in a defensive stance. She purred at the sight of Lance, relaxing and lowering her head. Her jaws opened and the steps came out. Lance quickly ran into the cockpit. 

"Keith!" Lance moved in front of Keith, cupping his face. Keith groaned, eyebrows furrowing. His face was red and sweaty, hot through the fabric of Lance's suit. "Oh, Keith... He's sick, guys. I'll bring him out." 

He picked Keith up by his shoulders and knees, cradling him to his chest. Keith squirmed, turning his head away from him. Lance carried Keith out carefully, finding Hunk and Shiro outside waiting. "What happened?" Shiro stepped forward, setting a hand under Keith's head. 

"Looks like he was really sick," Lance said, looking down at Keith worriedly. Hunk set a hand on his forward, nodding in agreement. "Let's take him to Coran." 

Once everybody was in the control room, Coran looked Keith over, frowning. "Hmm.. it seems like he came down with a space chill." 

"A what?" Pidge crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. 

"Space chill," Allura said. "When you feel extremely hot all the time but also cold. Head hurts, throat feels dry. Muscles feel weak." 

"Oh, a fever," Shiro nodded. "Keith is one that doesn't tell us anything about his health." 

"I'm going to kill him with soup and medicine," Lance growled without any anger, holding Keith in a sitting position for Coran. Keith was half awake, half asleep. "Does he need a crypod?" 

"I wouldn't recommend it," Coran dug through a few drawers. "His body is in no physical harm, so the crypod wouldn't do much for him other than hold him till he's better. Because it's a space chill - or what you call a fever - he needs medicine and food in his system to get better." 

"We can take care of him," Hunk said. "I can make him soup... Somehow." 

"I can mess with his heater system so it's not too hot or cold," Pidge added. 

Lance smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'll try and stay with him till he's better." 

"Be careful so you don't catch it," Allura spoke, voice full of worry. "Space chills spread easily." 

"Yeah," Lance nodded, picking Keith up again. "I'll be careful. Shiro, could you get my clothes from my room please?" 

Shiro nodded. "Of course." 

 

Keith woke up later that night when everybody else was asleep. He felt dizzy and hot, his feet lazily kicking off the blankets. He missed the comfort feeling of his lion. 

The door zipped open as soon as the blanket hit the floor, a blurry figure steeping in. "Oh, hey, Keith. Didn't know you woke up." 

"Lance.." Keith mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Lance walked closer setting down a glass of water. He smiled, feeling Keith's forehead. "What happened?" 

"Well," Lance sat down by his arm, running his fingers through his black locks, "you got sick and didn't tell any of us. During the mission, Red began circling the whole battle and we couldn't contact you. I'm assuming she knew you were in no state to fight." 

"She did force the controls away.." Keith closed his eyes, his head pounding. "Did anybody get hurt..?" 

"No," Lance kissed his forehead. "Everyone is okay. Now, we just need you to get better." 

"Great.." Keith pressed his cheek to his pillow, feeling even more tired. "I wanna sleep.." 

"Go ahead, baby," Lance smiled softly, his eyes glowing. "I'll give you your medicine when you wake up." 

Keith hummed lazily, drifting off. 

 

For the next few days, Lance would come in and give Keith his medicine and help him fall asleep whenever Keith felt tired. Hunk would come in three times each day to feed him soup, which was very helpful for Keith. 

Since Pidge messed with the heaters, Keith didn't feel too hot or cold a lot. He snuggled closer to his blanket if he did feel cold at all, and he would kick the blanket down so it only covered his bare feet if he was hot at all. 

"Come on," Lance spoke gently, helping Keith sit up. "Let's take your medicine." Keith relunctantly did so, face scrunching up at the sour taste. Lance helped him drink some water till the taste was gone, smiling. "There. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Keith shook his head. Lance hummed, messing with Keith's hair. "Okay, how about we wash you up? That always helped my siblings whenever they got sick." 

Keith leaned into his hand, eyes fluttering shut. He nodded slightly, feeling too weak to speak. Lance easily picked him up and carried him out of his room for the bathrooms. Keith felt himself drifting off, and he probably did. He came back to it to hear water running. 

"Hey," Lance sat him up, helping him pull off his shirt, "don't drift off on me now." Keith mumbled an apology, helping him get him out of his clothes. Lance picked him up and set him in the warm water, the tub still filling up. 

Altean bathrooms we're a but different from the ones on Earth. The tub was circular and lined with blue lights. The faucet was small and had two small buttons - warm and cold. Bars sat above each button to show how high the temperature is. Right now, warm had three bars. The for was completely white and the walls were a light grey with blue lighting. 

Keith listened to the running water, finding himself relaxing at the noise. Lance kept checking the water to make sure it was warm and not too hot. As soon as Lance turned to faucet off, Keith was jolted back to reality. 

"Okay, I need you to stay awake while I wash your hair," Lance said softly, filling up a cup of water. Keith closed his eyes, feeling the water run down his hair and face. Lance repeated it till his hair was soaked, picking up the soap Allura deemed safe for hair. He rubbed the thick liquid through his hands before rubbing it into Keith's hair. Keith closed his eyes, sinking into the sensation of Lance's fingers running through his locks. He hummed when Lance started scrubbing his scalp. 

Keith apparently drifted off into a half sleep state, cause the next thing he knew, Lance was pulling him out of the tub. Keith held the towel around him while Lance drained the tub, wobbling a bit on his feet. Lance sat him down on the edge of the tub and helped him dry off, pressing small kisses on his face every few times. 

They were soon back in Keith's room. Lance took his blue robe and slipped it onto Keith, setting the towel aside with his clothes. "I'll get those washed." 

"Thanks.." Keith spoke, voice rough and quiet. Lance kissed his forehead again, running his thumb over his cheek. 

"You're getting better and better each day," Lance grinned, eyes sparkling. Keith smiled back. "How about we lay down for a bit?" 

"Please.." Keith mumbled, eyes drooping. Lance kicked off his shoes, lying down on the bed before pulling Keith down. Keith pressed his cheek to Lance's chest, cuddling close to his side. Lance pulled the blanket over them, draping his arms over Keith. "Thank you, Lance..." 

Lance smiled at his drowsy voice, kissing his head. "No problem, amor. Get some sleep." 

Keith already began to drift off. "Okay..." 

Lance ran his fingers through his hair, sighing softly in content and closing his eyes.


End file.
